


Stage Two

by elliottripp



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottripp/pseuds/elliottripp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the DYAD and illness shit is worked through, Cosima and Delphine return to Cosima's apartment after a night of fine wine and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Two

**Author's Note:**

> Newbie here. Finally getting around to posting fanfic that has been sitting on my phone for a while. Any suggestions/prompts welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

The heavy door swung open with a bang. "We are going to wake your neighbors!" Delphine giggled. 

Cosima feigned a worried expression, but her mouth burst with a laugh. Before Cosima could even shut the door, Delphine was leaning over, tugging the zippers of her boots down. When she looked up, she saw Cosima running for the bedroom, pulling the dress she'd worn that evening over her head. Cosima disappeared behind the bookshelf that separated the two rooms. A second later, a pair of black shoes and bunched up tights followed, sailing through the air and bouncing off of her desk.

Delphine quickly shed her black pants and shimmied off her top as well, pulling it over her head as she moved toward the bedroom. Delphine smiled to herself, considering how far they had come in only a year. She had earned back Cosima's trust and found a cure for her illness. Things between them would never be like an average couple. Cosima would always be a clone. The story of betrayal in how they met would always be a reality. But in times like this--when they could have a lovely dinner where they were free to laugh and hold each other without the looming fears--Delphine knew that Cosima was worth every bit of pain.

She turned the corner of the room to find Cosima perched on the edge of their bed, arms propping her up from behind.

"I did most of the work for you," she grinned.

"Oui, of stage one. Taking off your pants is only the first step." Delphine slinked over to her love. She propped up her knee on the bed between Cosima's thighs and leaned over the brunette, forcing Cosima to back up to the headboard. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck and pulled her face closer. Their lips brushed a few times and settled in to an easy rhythm.

Their tongues ran against each other's lips, then each other's tongues and then Cosima felt light, gentle fingers brushing against her hips and waist. When they inched confidently a bit lower, she pulled her lips away in a gasp. "So stage two, then?" she breathed.

"Stage two." Delphine smirked into Cosima's collar bone. She felt Cosima's hips searching for something more substantial than the feather light touches Delphine was teasing her with. 

"What is stage two tonight?"

"I fuck you," Delphine stated, staring down at her clearly flustered lover. Her words sent a jolt through Cosima's body. She felt her toes curl at the idea of Delphine fucking her.

"Oh, shit," Cosima groaned. "That was the hottest thing I've ever heard."

Delphine hummed her approval against the skin of Cosima's collar bone where she manipulated the sensitive skin with her lips and teeth.

"Top me, Cormier," Cosima half laughed, half moaned, as she felt Delphine's fingers flick the clasp of her bra and pull the straps down her arms. Delphine sat up on the bed and pulled off her own bra slowly as well. 

Cosima's eyes raked over Delphine's body, lingering on the soft swells of her breasts, her rosy pink nipples that we're hardening by the second. She felt Delphine tugging at the sides of her underwear, easing them down her legs, and running her fingertips back up Cosima's thighs. Delphine couldn't pull her eyes away from Cosima's newly naked form as she shed her own underwear as well. Her eyes didn't know where to settle. On the brunette's brilliant smile and eyes hooded with desire, on her light brown nipples and the weight of her breasts, on her stomach, clenching and unclenching with the subtle roll of her hips, on the dark patch of curly hair glistening in the streetlight coming in through the windows. Delphine bit her lip and moved gracefully on top of Cosima, her hips settling between the smaller woman's. Their wet cunts pressed together for a moment and Delphine's eyes fluttered shut for a second. 

She pulled herself out of the daze to keep her promise to Cosima. Her hand found it's way to Cosima's wetness, parting her folds lightly and running two fingertips gently over her clit in slow, easy circles. Cosima ground her hips up against Delphine's fingers. "Please, Delphine."

"Please, what?" Delphine grinned, nipping playfully at Cosima's right breast. 

"God, fuck me, please," Cosima huffed.

"Thank you for saying this, mon amour, but I am not God."

Delphine heard Cosima groan in frustration. She continued to circle Cosima's clit lightly, sending shock waves through the brunette's body. Delphine's finger tips slowly sought out Cosima's cunt and sunk into her to the second knuckle, moving slowly in and out.

Cosima tried to reach down to move Delphine's hand along, but Delphine brushed her away with her elbow, grinning widely. Then she felt Cosima's hands on her shoulders, pushing her over and onto her back, her fingers still knuckles deep into Cosima's heat. Cosima sat up, straddling Delphine's waist and reached between her legs to find the teasing fingers. She pulled Delphine's hand up further into her core and felt Delphine's fingers stiffen and twist inside of her.

"So impatient," Delphine giggled. She quickly fell silent as she watched Cosima's hips roll forward, making Delphine's hand quickly disappear into a mess of black curls.

"Oh fuck," Cosima whimpered, rolling her hips steadily. Delphine braced the back of her fucking hand against her own hips, rolling them up to meet Cosima's thrusts. Delphine's other hand reached up to caress Cosima's breasts, to roll her nipples between skilled fingers.

Delphine curled her fingers against the spongey part of Cosima's inner wall. She watched Cosima's head fall back at each rough tap against her g spot. 

Cosima leaned back, bracing her hands above Delphine's knees, offering Delphine a better view of the brunette's ability to roll all of Delphine's long digits into her body. Delphine watched her fingers disappear again and again into her girlfriends cunt. Her free hand settled on Cosima's hips, scratching blunt nails along her thighs. 

Cosima's right hand found it's way back to the front of her body, brushing lightly at her own breasts, and trailing with purpose down her stomach, settling finally on her own clit.

"I'm so close," she said. "You feel so fucking good inside of me."

Delphine felt her throat constrict and, for the hundredth time over the course of their evening together, a rush of electric wetness to her cunt. She watched Cosima slowly circle her own clit, hips still rolling forward steadily. Her fingers worked in delicate, practiced circles. Soft moans fell from between her lips.

"Fuck, Delphine!" Her eyes closed and her head fell back. Her hips jerked forward quickly, breaking the rhythm she had set previously. Cosima's fingers pressed frantically to her own clit, her voice coming out in a few moans, rising in pitch. Delphine felt Cosima's walls clench around her fingers, which were frantically trying to press harder to her lovers g spot. She rode with Cosima until her hips rolled slower and slower, and they finally stopped. Cosima's orgasm still in her bones, the brunette pulled her hand away from her own clit to once again prop herself up with Delphine's knees.

"Holy watershed," she groaned. Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her own teeth and slowly pulled her fingers from Cosima's wetness. "I thought you were supposed to top me tonight," Cosima teased, grinning and leaning forward, running her palms over Delphine's breasts.

"The night has only just begun, ma cherie," Delphine replied. She brought the fingers that were just inside of Cosima to her mouth and slipped her tongue around them, tasting her lover's unique brand of desire. "And if I know you at all, you will not need a break before round two."

Cosima watched Delphine's tongue wrap around her own fingers. Cosima's voice cracked. "Statistically speaking, the odds are in your favor. One in twenty times a refractory period is necessary. Other than that, I'm good to go again right away."

Delphine hummed and sat up quickly, turning Cosima onto her back. Cosima gasped, then chuckled at the unexpected turn of events. Delphine hooked her arms around Cosima's legs, resting the crooks of her elbows against the back of Cosima's knees. Cosima ran her hands through Delphine's wavy hair, one hand coming to rest on her cheek, brushing lightly in a way that made Delphine pause at the tenderness. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveled in the feel of Cosima's gentle hand against her warm cheek. Delphine nuzzled into her lovers palm and turned her head quickly to press a soft kiss to Cosima's knee that was resting against the blonde's arm.

"I love you, Delphine."

Delphine sucked her lip between her teeth and bit down. "Je taime, mon amour." Delphine leaned forward to press a kiss against Cosima's soft belly. "Let me show you how much."

Cosima watched Delphine's face hover lower, over her wet center. She watched Delphine lean down and press an open-mouthed kiss to her clit. Her body shivered in excitement and her hands wound themselves gently in the blonde waves between her raised knees. Delphine's mouth opened as far as it could and sealed itself around Cosima's sex, tasting the gush of wetness from her orgasm minutes before. 

Her tongue rolled itself gently through Cosima's folds, coming up once in a while to graze over her hard clit. Delphine shuttered at the feel of Cosima's whole cunt in her mouth, and exhaled sharply through her nose. She licked up and down the length of Cosima in long, broad strokes. She heard Cosima groaning above her, so she tilted her head back to catch a glimpse of her lover.

Cosima had one arm thrown over her eyes, the other lazily cupping her left breast and rolling her own nipple lightly. Her mouth was open slightly, shooting little puffs of air out with tiny moans. She was a sight to behold.

Delphine let her right arm sneak up Cosima's torso to toy with her neglected breast as her tongue continued to roll against her clit, now alternating with tiny flicks and lightly sucking on the aroused flesh. Nothing ever tasted as good as Cosima-- like ginger and sweet earth. 

She smiled internally at the memory that she had, at one time, been so nervous to go down on Cosima-- worried that she wouldn't be turned on by the whole process. Oh, how wrong she had been. After she'd gotten comfortable feeling that she knew what Cosima liked, fucking Cosima slowly with her tongue had become her favorite sexual past time. 

Cosima's hips rolled into her mouth and broke Delphine out of the haze of her memory. The hand that Delphine wasn't using to tweak her lovers breast wrapped tightly around the thigh on her shoulder.

Cosima's moans grew louder whenever Delphine sucked lightly on her clit, so she focused her attention on that action. "Oh shit, what are you even doing down there?" Cosima's voice came out cracked and flustered.

Delphine knew that the question was rhetorical and that if she actually paused to answer, she'd never hear the end of it. Besides, she felt Cosima's hips rolling stronger into her mouth and Cosima's hand pressing firmer to the back of her head and she new she must be close. Delphine decided to keep her movements slow and steady, wanting Cosima's orgasm to build on it's own.

Cosima whimpered and let out breathy, high-pitched moans. If the neighbors were home, there would be no doubt in their minds what was happening next door.

Cosima felt Delphine's tongue rolling expertly against her, the orgasm building steady, rolling to a boil. Finally, she broke, her voice letting go of a deep scream, her one hand pressing Delphine's head firmly against her cunt, and her other tugging her own nipple raw.

"I think you broke me," Cosima confessed as she came down from her high, a slight smile on her lips. Delphine narrowed her eyes, smug and proud. Cosima relaxed slowly, allowing Delphine to slide up her torso, leaving small nips and kisses to her stomach, her breasts, her collar bone. When their lips finally met, she felt Delphine's cheeks and chin were coated with her arousal. Cosima wiped her fingers over the wetness, attempting to clean her lover's face. Delphine laughed and smiled into the kiss. "Why are you wiping away my badge of honor?"

"Badge of honor?" Cosima smiled, her wide, Cheshire Cat smile.

"Oui!" Delphine kissed her deeply. "I make you come like that... I am proud!" Cosima laughed and pulled her in again. Her hands traveled down the blonde's back, brushing lightly over her spine, then the small of her back, then settling on her hips. Cosima felt the curve and fullness of Delphine's hips. 

The blonde's curves were jaw-dropping. She often caught herself staring at Delphine's ass and thighs as she walked around their lab, wanting nothing more than to trace them with her fingertips and pull her in close. That's exactly what she did, now. 

Cosima kissed down Delphine's neck, hands resting against and stroking the blonde's hips. She shifted underneath Delphine and the blonde gasped. Cosima quickly noticed that Delphine's cunt was pressed directly to her own. She could feel her lover's wetness against her own spent sex. Cosima experimentally rolled her hips up and against, grinding her wetness into Delphine's cunt. Delphine gasped again and pressed down.

They began rolling together, their clits kissing and sliding against one another slowly. Cosima buried her face in Delphine's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there as she listened to Delphine's breathing hitch over and over. 

Delphine pressed her body weight against her forearms on either side of Cosima's head. She leaned down to brush her lips against the brunette's temple. "Talk to me," Delphine whispered, her hips still rolling into Cosima's. 

"Mmmm," Cosima hummed. "About what?" She nipped at Delphine's pulse point and raked her nails across the blondes ass as it rose and fell between her thighs.

"Anything." Delphine gasped as Cosima spread her legs even wider, allowing the blonde's hips even more space to roll freely. "Tell me about the first time you fucked me."

"Ahh," Cosima groaned. "That was completely unexpected." She waited a moment for Delphine to reply and only heard her lover softly panting into her ear.

"You came over to visit me and tell me that you'd never considered being with a woman before. You told me you couldn't stop thinking about when I kissed you the night before."

"I couldn't." Delphine whimpered. Cosima dug her nails lightly into Delphine's ass.

"You kissed me and pushed me against my desk. You were nervous and your hands were shaky when you pulled your sweater off. And God, the first time I saw your body...fuck." Delphine smiled against Cosima's cheek and pressed a kiss to it.

Cosima continued. "I unbuttoned your skirt and pulled off your boots and sat you on the top of my desk. The first time I felt your wetness on my fingers was heaven. I think even you were surprised at how wet you were."

"I was," Delphine confessed, rolling her hips even harder into her lover's.

"I slipped your underwear to the side and touched you for the first time. It was like I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be inside of you-- wanting to make you come."

"Mon dieu."

"I'm not God, but thank you for thinking I am," Cosima smirked, voicing back words that Delphine had said to her just an hour earlier. Delphine responded by tugging lightly on Cosima's dreads.

"I fucked you against my desk. You wrapped your legs around me and took everything I gave you."

Cosima heard Delphine's breathing quicken, her breaths coming out mixed with soft moans. She could tell Delphine was close.

"You were so fucking wet for me. You were so nervous, but you just went for it. You just let me kiss you and you told me when you were about to come."

Delphine let out a long moan, her hips growing sporadic in their thrusts. Cosima rolled her hips up hard to meet her lovers, feeling the constant rub of Delphine's blonde curls against her own, feeling the slide of the blonde's clit against her own wetness.

"Merde, Cosima. I am going to come." Delphine's hips sped up quickly, then froze for a second as her orgasm ripped through her. She pushed up into her wrists, her head thrown back and her cunt crashing harshly into Cosima's. She rode every last spark until the orgasm finally faded from her body.

She collapsed on top of the smaller woman, kissing lightly down the column of her neck, nipping at the lobe of Cosima's ear. Cosima ran soothing fingertips down Delphine's back, over her ass, and down the parts of her thigh that the brunette could reach. 

Delphine eventually rolled to the side, once she was coherent enough to worry that she was hurting Cosima, even when Cosima vehemently denied that Delphine pressed against her was an inconvenience.

Once on her side, Delphine gazed deeply into Cosima's eyes. She brought her right hand up to caress her cheek, her lips, just as she'd done on that first night. Cosima closed her eyes in to the touch. "We had a good night," Cosima grinned.

"Oui, mon amour, the best."

"Sleep now?"

"Yes, you have completely exhausted me," Delphine joked, trailing her hand from Cosima's lips down to her breast, where her fingers curled around the soft swell, finding a resting place for the night.

"My bad!" Cosima replied. She snuggled in closer, burying her nose in the blonde waves that were consuming the pillow they were sharing at the moment. "Good night, Delphine."

"Bonne nuit." Delphine drifted to sleep as Cosima rubbed the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades. Cosima followed her into slumber soon after.


End file.
